


Not play-acting

by shallowness



Category: Mansfield Park - Jane Austen
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt <i>Mansfield Park, Fanny/Henry, play-acting </i> at the Three Sentence Fiction ficathon 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not play-acting

“You must tell me, Miss Pr—Fanny,” Henry said with determination, but his speech up to that point had lacked his usual assurance that everything would go his way and that none could refuse him. His vanity and something more had been wounded by the suspicion that had been growing in his mind for the past few days, putting a check on his felicity in gaining the hand, and, he had been sure, the heart of Fanny Price.  
  
“No, I was not play-acting,” she replied, voice very low, high colour staining her cheeks, “I am not a good enough actress.”


End file.
